Wittenium
| saurian_name = Nakkodaim (Nk) /'na•kō•dām/ | systematic_name = Unpentbium (Upb) /'ün•pent•bē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Hertzium | right_element = Diracium | particles = 575 | atomic_mass = 426.5376 , 708.2823 yg | atomic_radius = 127 , 1.27 | covalent_radius = 137 pm, 1.37 Å | vander_waals = 193 pm, 1.93 Å | nucleons = 423 (152 }}, 271 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.78 | nuclear_radius = 8.97 | half-life = 74.777 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 152-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 27, 11, 4 | oxistates = +1, +2, +3, +4 (a weakly ) | electronegativity = 2.70 | ion_energy = 1135.3 , 11.766 | electron_affinity = 27.4 kJ/mol, 0.284 eV | molar_mass = 426.538 / | molar_volume = 49.801 cm /mol | density = 8.565 }} | atom_density = 1.41 g 1.21 cm | atom_separation = 436 pm, 4.36 Å | speed_sound = 2215 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Tan | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1410.30 , 2538.54 1137.15 , 2078.87 | boiling_point = 3412.12 K, 6141.82°R 3138.97°C, 5682.15°F | liquid_range = 2001.82 , 3603.28 | liquid_ratio = 2.42 | triple_point = 1410.28 K, 2538.50°R 1137.13°C, 2078.83°F @ 3.2065 , 2.4051 | critical_point = 7688.60 K, 13839.47°R 7415.45°C, 13379.80°F @ 275.9494 , 2723.417 | heat_fusion = 14.473 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 332.279 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05701 /(g• ), 0.10261 J/(g• ) 24.315 /(mol• ), 43.768 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.19 Absolute: 7.36 | atom_abund = 1.35 }} Wittenium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Wt and 152. Wittenium was named in honor of (1951–), a pioneer in and . This element is known in the scientific literature as unpentbium (Upb), - , or simply element 152. Wittenium is the tenth member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and californium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Wittenium contains 423 s (152 s, 271 s) that make up the surrounded by 8 of 152 electrons. The 426.54 with 99.98% of its mass is in the nucleus. The atom sizes 127 , with only about of its radius is nucleus. This element is assumed to have 12 electrons in the 6f orbital, but causes 6f orbital to lose three electrons to the 7d orbital. Isotopes Like every other trans- elements, wittenium has no s. The longest-lived is Wt with a brief (t½) of 74. milliseconds. Like all other elements in this region of the periodic table, wittenium undergoes like the examples. : Wt → + + 39 n : Wt → + + + 41 n The most stable isotope has five s: Wt (t½ = 3.0 min), Wt (t½ = 76 ms), Wt (t½ = 980 ns), Wt (t½ = 10 ps), and Wt (t½ = 8.7 minutes). Two of the most unstable isomers undergo to corresponding ground state isotope while the rest undergo fission. Chemical properties and compounds Wittenium is a noble metal meaning it is very unreactive due to its small atomic size. The four available s of wittenium are 1, +2, +3, and +4 with +4 being most common. In s, Wt is yellow while Wt is light green. It does not react with , not even in the flame, and it is very stable even in strong acids. If the metal is exposed to the atmosphere of free fluorine gas, which is the most reactive nonmetal, it would take years to form a fluoride, WtF . WtF is a yellow crystalline solid, a product of reaction between wittenium and fluorine gas or . Its chloride homologue, WtCl (also a yellow crystalline solid), is most commonly formed when dissolved metal is heated with concentrated . WtO is brittle grayish black oxide, obtained when wittenium is treated with very strong s, such as at 600°C (1600°R). Physical properties Wittenium is a soft, brittle, tan metal. Its density is 8 g/cm , very similar to the density of . The metal is below −235°C (68°R), is between −235°C (68°R) and −153°C (215°R), and is above −153°C (215°R). The metal melts to a glowing golden brown liquid at 1137°C (2539°R) and boils to an orange-colored vapor at 3139°C (5142°R). The liquid ratio of wittenium is 2.42, obtained by dividing boiling point by melting point in Rankine. The , minimum temperature and pressure where allowed to exist, is 4415°C (8439°R), 2.76 GPa. The , minimum temperature and pressure where liquid state allowed to exist, is the same as its melting point but at a pressure of 3.21 mPa. Occurrence It is almost certain that wittenium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of wittenium in the universe by mass is 2.19 , which amounts to 7.36 kilograms, or the mass worth of this element. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of wittenium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Wt. : + + 47 n → Wt : + + 23 n → Wt Category:Dumasides